Lets Face Facts
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Written for the Daily Prophet Article Competition. Hogwarts is now a country, Harry and Voldemort may or may not have signed a peace treaty. Oh, and everyone is doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

**Written for The Daily Prophet Article Competition.**

**AN: May or May not be a one shot I'm am still undecided on the matter.**

* * *

When Hogwarts declared itself a country three months ago, it came as a great shock, but not as shocking at how a load of school children have been able to keep the best and brightest from still be able to enter the grounds of Hogwarts.

How or who keeping people out no one knows, not even at us the Daily Prophet have been able to find out with our many tactics and resources.

But I have to personally say that I am impressed by the skill and planning that has gone into the whole thing because no matter what people say Hogwarts becoming its own country wasn't decided in one day.

There are rumors that You- Know -Who and Harry Potter (Who is rumored to be leader of Hogwarts) have signed a peace treaty. The ministry still continues to deny that You-Know-Who is back and that even if he was there, isn't a peace treaty between him and Harry Potter.

Yet considering it took a month before they'd publicly admit that the adults had been expelled from Hogwarts, the students had declared it a country and no one could get the near the place; I am not going to take what they say as fact.

We all know that You-Know-Who is back, we don't want to admit it because it terrifies us but he is. Now, whether he and Harry Potter have signed a peace treaty well only time will tell us.

If they have then we are all doomed because if we haven't got Harry to fight him who else are we going to get?

Lets all face facts our ministry is useless, Dumbledore couldn't defeat him in the last war we had and the scariest thing we have to offer is Severus Snape singing It's Raining Men.

When you really think about it our best chance of actually not being turned into snake food or a plaything for Bellatrix Lestrange rests in the hands of a teenage boy the future does not look good.

Maybe we should try to become citizens of Hogwarts? I mean, if the peace treaty thing is true, then it seems the best bet.

Now how you become a citizen of Hogwarts I do not know, but I'm going to look into it. I am not going to lie and say I'm doing it for you readers because I'm not.

I am doing purely for myself, however if I find out a way I will let you know.

Unless letting you know means I can't be a citizen, then tough luck people I'll let you die while I'm safe at Hogwarts.

In other news Lucius Malfoy has released a statement denying that he is and I quote "A little spineless creep who once made out with Wormtail when really drunk".

I have no idea what any of that is about and considering I am not allowed anywhere near Lucius Malfoy due to unfortunate but completely deliberate attempt to vanish his clothes.

Apparently he took offence to the whole thing and I am no longer allowed near within a hundred feet of him, his home or family.

Elizabeth Smith


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

While Hogwarts continues to flourish and become a stable completely independent country the rest of the wizarding Great Britain is in crisis.

The ministry still denies the return of You-Know-Who in spite of the daily attacks by death eaters. Albus Dumbledore is nowhere to be seen and to make matters even more grim no one can access the Muggle world.

No one knows why or how this event has occurred, but a spokesman for the ministry has assured they are trying to fix the issue.

Oddly enough this doesn't make me or anyone else I know feel better and if you ask me someone from within Hogwarts is responsible for the situation.

I have no evidence to support this but really given everything we've seen the past couple months the only people who seem to be able to do anything are the citizens of Hogwarts. No one thought that they would last as long as they have as a country but not only have they lasted the pieces of information we have gained show that they are much happier and safer than us. So really it isn't that much of leap to think school children could basically trap us in the wizarding world.

Now for some positive news well, this will be short and to the point a pig cross Merlin knows what was found a loving home after two years of constantly being rejected by potential owners.

That's about it for everything positive. Also I was paid a lot of money to tell you that no one at the ministry is corrupt, working for You- Know-Who or took bribes to keep death eaters out of Azkaban.

Which we all know is extremely false, and if it wasn't they wouldn't have paid me to say those things.

Elizabeth Smith 


End file.
